


Weird

by Camisado527



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camisado527/pseuds/Camisado527
Summary: After a move, Elliot and Nate are brought closer.





	Weird

Nate laughed at Elliot’s sister dancing in the background. Elliot muted himself and turn around and chased Sarah out of the camera view.   
Elliot came back and locked his door and unmuted himself. Faith was losing her mind. Elliot’s face was slightly red as he looks at the screen and starts talking again.  
“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Elliot goes on and Nate zones out listening to his voice. Nate knew Elliot hated his voice, he said it was too high and gravely and weird. Nate zones back in when he hears people calling his name, “Bacon. Hey, you ok?”   
“Yeah, sorry. What’s up?” They were silent before, “I asked you how you felt about the latest live stream.” Elliot speaks up.   
“Oh yeah, it felt great. I like going live with you guys.” Elliot smiles and Faith rolls her eyes and smiles, “I like going live with you too, and um I have an announcement. Do you know how I was offline for like, all of last week? I uh, moved. To a different state, and Bacon, I think I live close to you.”  
“Why do you say that?” Elliot moved to the window and opened it, “Open your curtain.” So Nate did. He saw Elliot through his window, “Holy shit! You live next door!” Elliot smiles and waves. He holds up his computer for Faith to see, her jaw drops, “What the fuck?! You two live next to each other?”   
“You bet your sweet ass tits we do.”   
“I wanna meet you in person.” Nate blurts out, closing his curtain. Elliot closes his window and looks at the screen, “Then come over here you goof!”   
“Meet me halfway. Meet me outside.”   
“Let me put on a shirt.”  
“Wait what? You’re wearing a tank top it’s fine.” Elliot makes a noise to disagree.   
“Have you been shirtless this whole time?!” Elliot hangs up and Nate says bye to Faith before running out of his room and down his stairs. He gives a brief explanation to his mom before putting on shoes and a jacket and running outside to next door.   
He knocks and Elliot answers, He could hear Elliot’s mom in the background, “El, who’s there?” Elliot pulls Nate into a hug. “El?” Nate buries his face into Elliot’s neck and hugs back tightly.   
Elliot’s mom must have come in at some point because Elliot stops hugging and turns around to introduce Nate to his mom.  
“Mom, this is Nate or Bacon.” Elliot’s mom has suspicious eyes, “Did you… Drive all the way here to meet my Ellie?”   
“Mother, he lives next door. We figured that out when we opened our curtains at the same time and saw each other.”   
“You two hug like you’re in a relationship. Are you two in a relationship?”  
“Purely friendship. We’re really good friends. I’ve never met him and I’ve wanted to hug him for a while now.” Elliot smiles and looks at Nate, “Do you wanna come in? We could hang out in my room. Call Faith again?” Elliot’s mom walks off and Elliot moves so Nate can come in.   
“Can I call you Nate? It feels weird calling you Bacon.”   
“Go ahead.” We walk into his room and it’s kinda messy, Elliot having just moved in. “Pardon the mess, Mon Ami.”   
“It’s ok, mine is messier.” Elliot smiles and gets out his computer. He calls Faith and she picks up quickly.  
“Elliot- Wait is that Bacon? Holy shit you two were not lying!” Nate notices Elliot was growing some stubble. Why he noticed, he didn’t know.   
“Yeah, small world, huh?” Nate smiled, Elliot had his hair curled, but missed a curler.  
“Hey, Elliot, you missed a curler.” Nate points it out and Elliot blushes, “Dammit I knew it!” He tries to find it but Nate pulls it out carefully and hands it to Elliot.  
“Thank you, You’re the best.” Faith raises an eyebrow at their conversation. Elliot’s hair was really fluffy, Nate wanted to touch it. After a bit of conversation, Elliot and Faith hung up. Elliot leans onto Nate, closing his eyes. Nate was anxious, he’d always wanted to hang out with Elliot. Nate looks anywhere but Elliot. He noticed Elliot had some pictures of a band up, the band name was on the poster, “Ninja Sex Party? What kind of band is that?” Elliot looks up and smiles, “It’s a silly band. Wanna hear some of their music?”  
“I dunno…”   
“Well, what do you wanna do?”  
Nate holds out his arms and Elliot gets the message. He leans into Nate’s arms and they fall down and start cuddling.   
“You’re warm, Nate.” Elliot buries his head in Nate’s neck crevice. Nate blushes, he couldn’t lie, he always wanted to do this with Elliot. Nate puts a hand in Elliot’s hair and holds him softly. Holy shit, his hair was so soft and smelled like coconuts. Nate was suddenly self-conscious of how he smelled, he probably smelled like weed and smoke, but Elliot doesn’t seem to mind. 

After an hour of cuddling Elliot was very happy.  
“You know, I don’t do that often. We should do that more.” Elliot smiled at Nate, they were sitting together, Elliot in Nate’s lap sideways.   
“Anytime, Elliot.” Elliot brushes his hair behind his ear and says, “You can call me El, Nate.”  
“El. I like it.” Elliot hugs Nate and kisses his cheek, “Do you wanna watch a movie or something? I have Hamilton. I know I probably talk about it a lot, sorry.”   
“It’s fine, I’ve always wanted to watch it.” Elliot was blushing as he, Nate guessed they were a he today because of the bulge in Elliot’s pants and the binder, stood up and grabbed his discarded computer. Checking something really quickly before going and pulling up Hamilton. Turning up the volume before connecting it to his TV.   
“I got a new TV when we moved. The old one had been in my family for over 200 years.” Elliot laughed and turned it on. He moved the TV closer and started the video. 

They watched it all the way through and only stopped for snacks once. Elliot ran to get snacks and Sarah came into the room, she was really surprised to see him. Nate waved from the bed and Sarah backed out of the room and ran off. Elliot, no El, came back in and unpaused it. He handed Nate a soda and some chips and leaned onto Nate’s shoulder. It was Act 2 and El looked really hyped up for Thomas Jefferson’s return.   
“Dude, I wanted to be Daveed Diggs. I love his hair.   
“Well you certainly match his hair,” Nate says petting El. Elliot leaned into the touch.   
“I had my hair up for a while, can you tug it for me?” Nate was confused but tugged it lightly, Elliot smiled and moved closer to Nate before moving into his lap.   
“How old are you, El?”  
“Old enough. C-can I kiss you?” He mumbles, looking back and forward between Nate’s eyes and lips.   
“No, Really. How old are you? I don’t wanna go to jail again.” Nate puts his hands on both sides of Elliot’s hips.   
“18. I just turned 18 a week ago.”   
“What?! When was your birthday?”  
“May 27th. The day we left Indiana. What a great birthday present, ‘Surprise, happy birthday, you get kicked out of your home and are forced to move here.’ We don’t have to do this, you know. You can say no and I’ll get off. Just know, we can’t actually have sex, I don’t have any condoms or lube.”   
“I do. In my house. Come over sometime.” El smiles, “So, can I kiss you or not?” Nate steals a kiss from El.   
“So that’s a yes?”   
“Yes, god damn it Elliot.” El laughs and kisses him roughly, “God, I’ve always wanted to kiss your dumb ass, Nate. Ever since I was 15.”   
“Really? You waited a long time.”   
“I would wait forever for you.”   
Nate smiled and continued kissing El. El started moving his hips against Nate’s crotch and Nate groaned into the kiss.   
“I’m guessing that’s not a real dick?”  
“Nah, it’s just a packer. I like wearing it when I’m feeling more masculine.”   
“So, guy?”  
“Yeah. He/him, but I’ll be whatever you want me to be, Nate.”   
“Be you.” Elliot kisses Nate again softly as Sarah walks into the room again.   
“Dude!” Elliot looks over and says, “Don’t tell mom, please?”   
“I didn’t know you two were in a relationship!”   
“We’re technically not… so, don’t tell mom either way.”   
“Jesus Christ, fine.” Sarah walks out of the room.   
“Do you wanna continue? We can stop.”   
“No, let’s keep going, please?” El smiles and softly kisses Nate.   
“I’m not glass. Don’t worry about hurting me.”  
“I’m afraid this is a dream. I don’t wanna lose it and wake up.”   
“Welcome to real life.”   
“Real life is weird.”   
“Yep.” They continue kissing and grinding on each other. Nate moaning into Elliot’s mouth, “Fuck, El, you’re so good at this. God, I wanna fuck you so badly.” Elliot pulled off his jean jacket and threw it to the side. He was wearing a Game Grumps shirt that says ‘I’m not so grump’.   
“Cum on this shirt, I’m gonna kill you.” They were both out of breath, Nate was rock hard and El must have noticed because he moved down and undid Nate’s pants.   
“Are you sure you wanna do that?”  
“God, yes. As I said, I’ve wanted this for so long.” Elliot licks the underside of Nate’s dick and Nate gasps in pleasure.   
“God, Elliot, more…” Nate tries to keep quiet, as the room wasn’t soundproof. He bites his lip as Elliot takes his dick in his mouth, Elliot’s lips were a bit chapped but his mouth was so good, “Fuck… you’re so good, What the fuck…” Elliot pops off his dick with a smile, “I’ve messed around a couple times or so…” Elliot goes back, deep throating him and moaning around Nate’s dick. He’d never had a blowjob this good, “Fuck, Elliot, more…” Nate throws his head back and puts a hand on Elliot’s head, “I’m so close, god, Elliot…!” Nate tries not to moan loudly. He puts a hand in his mouth and moans into it. “Ugh, you’re so fucking hot…” Elliot looks up and into his eyes, sucking and bobbing his head up and down, he pops off and says, “cum in my mouth. I can take it.” Elliot goes back down and Nate is cumming with a groan before he can say anything. Elliot takes most of it, some of it dripping down his chin. He pulls himself off and wipes it off with his hand before wiping his hand on his jeans. Nate reaches out and puts his hand on Elliot’s face, “So good for me, Good girl.” The reaction is immediate, Elliot moves in between his legs and kisses him again.   
“God, you know me so well, Nate. How did you know to call me that?”   
“I noticed in your writings you get people to call your characters ‘baby girl’ and ‘daddy’ and all sorts like that.”  
“Shit, you read my writings?”   
“Have been for a while now.”  
“God, Nate, don’t read that trash.” and Nate laughs, “Also, how are you so good at giving people blowjobs?”   
“I mess around a lot.” Nate raises an eyebrow, “Not like sex but like blowjobs and shit, but don’t tell my mom.” Elliot laughs and nuzzles into Nate and Nate smiles. Nate put away his dick and hugged Elliot, they fell back onto the bed and started cuddling again.   
“So, what are we? Fuck buddies?” Nate laughs, “Hell no. Personally, I wanna be something more than best friends.”  
“Mega best friends?”  
“Fuck you, El. I meant I want a relationship with you. Can you be my significant other?”   
“More like a significant bother.”  
“You’re not a bother to me.” Elliot smiles, “Significant other. I like it. Let’s do it.”  
“Yeah. Let’s do it. Go on a date with me?”  
“Sure.” Nate smiles and holds him tighter for a second but stopped and just held him in his arms. 

About an hour later they were sleeping and Elliot’s phone alarm went off. Elliot jumped up and grabbed his phone turning it off. He threw it across the room and closed his computer, he turned to the window. It was getting dark, “Shit, you probably gotta go. How about you text me tonight or tomorrow and get some sleep.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Elliot walked Nate to the door and they said their goodbyes. They kissed and Nate walked back over to his house. He was so happy, a significant other that was one of his best friends too? It was a miracle! They texted almost all night. When they finally went to sleep there was a smile on each of their faces.


End file.
